Celestial Academy
by Colour-chan
Summary: Harry has come into his creature inheritance....which leads him to move schools. what will he discover at this new school...more importantly who?...and what will they discover about him?....features cute!submissive!OCish!Harry
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Celestial Academy

Hey you guys new story! Explanation at the bottom of the chapter :D Hope you enjoy it.

Warnings: Nothing yet but will be yaoi CreatureHarryxmateharem will feature child abuse, lemons and sporadic updates.

Disclaimer: I OWN ZLICH ZIP NADA ^^ so don't bother suing me.

13/4/2010 edited for uselessness. :)

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Harry lay on his bed his eyes squeezed shut in pain. Even though the pain Harry couldn't help but be excited even as nervous as he was. The reason for this was in fact that the pain was, this time, not a gift from his oversized Uncle. It was his sixteenth birthday, and as the clock had hit midnight he had started to come into his inheritance. He clenched his fists in the sheets beneath him and gritted his teeth. Luckily he knew it would be over soon, and Hermione and Ron were both on standby with potions should he have to send Hedwig to collect them as they couldn't be at privet drive.

* * *

When Harry had turned fourteen he had received a letter from Gringotts telling him he was to come in and receive his inheritance letter from his parents vault. Having arrived he had spent hours with the goblins who had explained in detail everything about him and his parents heritage and bloodlines. Harry had been surprised to say the least, but mostly, angry. Angry that Dumbledore had never told him what he would become. Harry had learned that his father carried the bloodlines of Godric Gryffindor and as such also creature blood, more specifically vampire. His mother however was a descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw, giving him the creature blood of a Dark Elf. Which side would turn out dominant, the Goblins couldn't say. They only said he would have to look for a mate, probably more than one because of his power level.

Harry grimaced and bit his lip hard to stop himself from whimpering, he didn't really know what having mates would entail. He just hoped that they wouldn't love him out of obligation, but for who he was. Not that he was certain that he deserved someone to love him according to Uncle Vernon, Harry had been told time and time again by Hermione and Ron not to believe him but after 11 years without any other opinion the doubts couldn't help but linger. His resulting shyness also was a big problem. Both Ron and Hermione had tried everything to get Harry to stop being so shy, so far they had barely managed. Luckily at Hogwarts Harry had never needed to say much, his accidental adventures had always spoken for themselves.

He smiled crookedly at the thought of Hermione and Ron, he loved them for all their bad points and good. He wondered briefly how they would react to his inheritance, though it couldn't be badly especially since they had helped him so well with the danger of his own magic. He winced thinking about it pushing it out of his mind quickly.

The Goblins also said Hogwarts would probably not be safe for him anymore. Dumbledore would want to keep him away from people. Harry sighed sadly, his whole life had to change and he was going to miss Mione and Ron so much. The Goblins had given him an address to write to, a school for gifted magic users based in north Norway, ones who knew all about creature inheritances and uncontrollable power levels. Harry had gratefully thanked the goblins and applied straight away.

That was when he had first met Headmistress Elena. She was an imposing lady, with a wonderful curved figure and beautiful red hair. Harry had almost thought his mother had come back. He had explained the situation and the headmistress had kindly accepted him straight away. Understanding his predicament and agreeing with his anger towards Dumbledore. She had then given him lists of all the equipment he needed and a portkey that would activate two hours after midnight on his sixteenth birthday. He was to wear it around his neck in case he was hurt by his power surge. Harry was beginning to think this might turn out to be the case.

* * *

He arched his back and cried out as he felt his magic surge roughly. There was a moment of agony and then it stopped. Harry lay panting for a few seconds before he levered his aching body into a sitting position. He rolled softly off the bed and crawled over to the mirror in the corner of the second bedroom Uncle Vernon had put him in ever since one of the neighbours had seen him coming out of the cupboard under the stairs. He stood shakily and gasped as he saw the changes.

His hair had grown down to almost his ankles and his eyes glowed greener than any emerald. His ears had become slender and tapered towards the ends. His skin was pale, and he had trim emerald markings swirling along his neck. '_Dark elf it is then'_ he thought examining himself. Glancing at the clock he realised he only had 20 minutes. He gathered all his stuff into the centre of the room just as a familiar tiny owl swooped in through the window. Snatching the letter of Pig Harry read it through quickly.

_Dear Harry,_

_We are going to miss you but I know you will be happy in your new school. Let us know as soon as you are settled and we'll try and sort things out. Both Remus and Sirius are bound to throw a fit that you've upped and disappeared but we'll see. Send us a picture of yourself as soon as you get the time. _

_Don't worry mate, it'll all turn out okay, be safe._

_Love Hermione and Ron_

_P.S. I did some research and found that very often hair can grow out of control during an inheritance. If you don't have time to cut your hair properly I asked Ginny for a hair plaiting charm. Swish your wand in a small clockwise circle behind your head and say knoticus. _

Harry grinned "Thanks guys," he whispered scrawling a quick reply on the back of the parchment.

'_Painful but I'm okay and don't need any potions, I'll be gone in 10 minutes, I'll write soon don't worry. Harry'_

Giving it back to pig and watching the owl swoop back out of the window Harry turned and tried the charm wincing as it pulled his extraordinarily long hair into a tight plait from the hairs at the bottom of his neck down. It was so long harry swung it round his shoulders like a scarf to keep it out of the way. Picking up the cage with Hedwig in it he awkwardly manoeuvred it onto the waiting pile in the middle of the room and then sat on the top of his stuff.

After a few minutes nervous waiting harry felt the familiar tug behind his navel. He arrived in the Headmistress's office, underneath all his stuff. She raised an eyebrow.

"Not good with portkey's then Mr. Potter?" she asked amused.

"Not particularly," he replied as he dg himself out of his stuff and checked to see that Hedwig was alright.

"Well, what an interesting change Mr. Potter, definitely for the better I'd say" she laughed and Harry smiled. "A Dark elf inheritance then?" Harry nodded. "Well certainly a big change. I believe in the interests of safety it would also be better if you used a different name Harry..." Harry nodded again and sighed.

"I understand Headmistress. If I may, I would like to be called Akemi, Akemi Boshi" The headmistress tipped her head to one side.

"A personal meaning?" she asked. Harry, now Akemi, nodded and blushed a little. It had been in his parents will, the name meant 'Beauty of Dawn Star' and Akemi loved sunrise the best out of all the day.

"Then that will be your name, come Akemi we must get you a room and uniform ready for the morning when the other students arrive. You must be tired, you will rest now," she said. Akemi sighed,

"I cannot thank you enough Headmistress Elena...." he said

"Now now it was no trouble, everyone needs saving sometimes," she replied curtly and Akemi smiled and followed her. She lead him to one of the boys dorms, they slept in dorms in groups of about seven. Akemi took the bed nearest the window and then put away his stuff carefully. A house elf appeared and bowed, before passing him a nightgown and his new uniform. Akemi looked at it. It was a waist length robe with a high collar and black trousers, form fitting and each with a single silver stripe and star across the breast. He laid them out and then crept into the bed. He was asleep before is head hit the pillow.

* * *

The next morning he was woken by a house elf who told him to call her when he was dressed. Akemi took a much needed shower and dressed himself in the uniform. Plaiting his hair again, he called the house elf and she took him down to breakfast. The headmistress was sat with several other members of staff. Akemi ducked his head and blushed. '_Oh...gods...new people...I'm not good at this...' _Elena hid her frown and beckoned to Akemi.

"Come child, sit and I shall introduce you." Akemi quickly made his way to her side and took the seat she offered him. He glanced up and his face burned brighter as he realised the professors were all staring at him. "This is Akemi Boshi. He has had to arrive early due to personal circumstances and I do not want them asked about." The professors nodded and she smiled. "Akemi has a dark elf inheritance and will be a new student at this school from today." She turned to him and he looked up. "Now Akemi, no need to be shy, not even half the staff are here for breakfast!" she gestured at them one by one. "This is professor Luke of Fighting arts, Professor Alistair of elemental arts, professor Lucretia of music and professor Lalia of healing arts. The other professors have not yet arrived, or will not be joining us. You must eat quickly and I shall escort you down to meet the newly arriving students. There are always more coming, as we only start accepting at the age of 16, although some who come to us are already older." A hurried breakfast was eaten.

"Headmistress Elena, what about my scar?" he said suddenly as they were halfway down a corridor. Elena stopped still and turned quickly,

"Oh dear lord child! I completely forgot. Here hold out our hand." Akemi did so and she took a small amount of his blood, before wiping it over his scar and murmuring some words.

"There, a blood glamour should hold it nicely," she smiled and carried on. Akemi followed her moments later looking rather stunned. They arrived at the entrance hall. A large impressive room with a huge double oak door at the front holding two large round black iron handles. Directly opposite were two grand staircases starting at the centre and then splitting into two off to the left and right hand corners leaving a hole down the middle.

There were no windows in this room just hundreds of flickering candles lining large intricate gold holders in the walls, casting strange moving shadows everywhere.

Akemi stood in one, giggling at twisting and flickering of his own shadow and Elena laughed at him. "Oh dear Akemi, just because you're submissive doesn't mean you ought to start acting like a girl!" she exclaimed. Akemi twisted to look at her in surprise.

"I...I'm submissive? How can you tell?" he whispered softly, looking a little downcast. She sighed

"Oh dear, I thought you would have guessed....firstly there aren't many dominant elves. Second, you've got it written all over your face, you've had to look after yourself all your life, now you just want someone else to do it for you," Akemi blinked at her and then smiled tentatively. That made sense. He sighed then nodded.

"Thanks Elena," she nodded and turned as the doors creaked open.

"So, here they come Akemi, your new friends," Akemi turned and took a deep breath. Before quickly running to hide behind Elena. She sighed. "Your inheritance really has made you shy hasn't it?" Akemi hesitated in replying unwilling to say he'd always been this shy just been better with Hermione and Ron. He desperately wished they were with him now, he'd have to send a letter later today. Sound erupted as people poured in the doors and Akemi started and hid himself even more.

Several hundred children and parents walked into the hall. All laughing, talking, sharing goodbyes and tears. They shook each other's hands and hugs were exchanged. Akemi glanced out from behind and felt a hollow feeling in his chest. _'I wish....' _Once the parents had finally left Elena gave an introduction speech and the professors came to help children to their year specific dorms.Elena looked down at the short slim boy that clutched her skirts. It was time to act like a teacher. She winced at the thought, she knew she had a soft spot for the boy, but he needed to become more confident, submissive or not.

"Akemi I will take you to your dorm and introduce you, but after that it's your own call. You must learn to make friends." Akemi nodded and followed her sulkily to the rooms he had slept in before. When they arrived, Elena knocked and walked in to a chorus of 'come in'. She smiled and nodded.

"I hope you will all settle in nicely to Celestial academy." All the boys bowed and nodded

"Thank you headmistress," said an Egyptian looking boy with dark shaggy hair and the bluest eyes.

"May I enquire as to whom it is that sleeps there, but hasn't joined us yet?" Elena smiled

"I was so hoping you'd ask, he's a little shy you see," There came a muffled protest.

"I am not!" said an indignant Akemi. Elena laughed,

"Then won't you come out of my skirts little one?" The boys watched amazed as they saw a short but slim boy with the brightest emerald eyes and long thick dark hair in a plait step out from behind the headmistress.

"Headmistress Elena!!! I am not little! Just shortish." He said angrily. One of the boys laughed and Akemi blushed deep red.

"Right, I must go now, be good," she swept out before Akemi could say anything. He shuddered, and turned. The Egyptian boy stepped up and offered his hand.

"Don't be shy. I'm Arian Grey I'm a werewolf, what's your name?" Akemi shook his hand and dared a smile.

"I'm dark elf, my name is Akemi Boshi," he said and the other boys in the dorm stepped forward.

A pale fair haired boy with aqua eyes who was only about a head taller than Akemi smiled too, he waved slightly and motioned to an identical boy stood just behind him. "We're Alexei and Jared Sky we're Earth elementals."

A tall, thin gangly boy with long thick midnight hair in a ponytail, (think kanda from dgm) deep purple eyes and slim silver rimmed glasses perched on his nose didn't glance up from his book. "I'm Elsander and I'm daemon." He said

A lithely built and quite tall boy with long silvery hair down just past his shoulders and bright gold/topaz eyes, stepped forward. "I'm Azriel, vampire." He said before stepping back into the shadows again.

"And I'm Leon, Veela," said the last boy with green eyes, darker than Akemi's and shoulder length blonde hair.

So the New Year began, and Akemi decided that he might really like it here after all.

* * *

Wow, another new story. Anyway the more beginnings i get out here and posted the more likely i am to feel like updating one of them ^^ so yeah! Hope you like this one.

Invisible Mints for reviewers :D

Keep reading and writing always.

Colour-chan x.X


	2. Chapter 2: The Danger of fruit

The next chapterrrr! Yay I'm liking this story, hope you all like it too, to answer some questions, yes Voldemort and the prophecy etc. Will be incorporated, but I'm not sure when yet, so you'll just have to wait and see.

Thanks to everyone who voted in the poll! The result is that Akemi shall have 3 mates, which makes them a group of 4 bonded mates. Keep checking the polls, because the mates in this story shall be for you to decide!

13/4/2010 edited but not too much.

* * *

_So the New Year began, and Akemi decided that he might really like it here after all._

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Akemi got up earlier than everyone else and showered as quickly as possible. He grabbed the nearest towel and wrapped it tightly round his body. He stood still for a minute with his eyes closed. He hated seeing his body. Shower times were the worst times of the day. So many scars down his arms, and thin red curling lines across his back. And on the side of his hip, carved in by a kitchen knife, the word 'freak' courtesy of Dudley Dursley. Akemi shivered. He needed to stop thinking about them, they couldn't hurt him anymore, couldn't make him do anything. Both Hermione and Ron had assured him the scars just made him who he was now and they didn't make him weak. He scrunched his eyes shut tight and a single tear fell down his cheek. Taking a deep breath he opened his eyes and shook his head. '_Time to get a grip'_ he dried himself off and got dressed. Walking back outside he could see that nobody had woken up yet. So he shrugged and left the dorms quietly to wander the halls hoping to find his way to the owlery to send Hermione and Ron the letter he had promised.

The boys woke up about half an hour later. Azriel first. Being a vampire, technically morning was his worst time of the day, but Azriel wanted to be first in the showers. He got up and glancing over realised he wasn't first up after all. That beautiful boy, what was his name? Akemi, had already got up. Azriel's lips twitched in a small smile as he thought of the shy boy. What a vision of beauty. His heart had almost stopped, metaphorically of course, when the boy had stepped out from behind the headmistress's skirts. Azriel had felt things he had never felt before. A surge of protectiveness and possessiveness. His lips twitched again as he thought of the letter he would send off to his parents today, to ask if this was what you should feel if you find your mate. He hoped so, because he wanted that boy, and badly.

He stepped into the shower and after finishing and getting dressed, grabbed his letter and exited the dorms to send it. By that time all the other boys were awake and had started getting washed and dressed. Azriel made his way out of the main door and across the small grass verge and path up to the school's Owlery, which in reality contained much more than owls. As he got to the top of the tower he noticed a figure balanced on the edge of the wall. Sat with his knees drawn up, and his plait hanging down and pooled on the floor, was Akemi. Azriel's breath caught in his throat and he swallowed softly. '_Gods, he's beautiful.'_ Azriel stepped into the room and coughed gently, aware that the boy was ridiculously shy. Akemi jumped and turned before blushing.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't hear you come in," he said. Azriel smiled

"Don't worry, you looked happy there." he replied. Akemi smiled gently and Azriel found his whole body shivered with need. Akemi turned his head to look out at the sky.

"Yeah, I suppose I am happy here, I was watching the sunrise," He turned to Azriel and found himself feeling utterly safe in his presence. "It's what my name means you know," he said tenderly. The vampire stepped forward and looked up at the sky too.

"Your name means sunrise, little one?" Akemi scowled

"Oh you're not going to call me little as well are you?" he sulked. Azriel laughed and Akemi blushed furiously.

"It suits you, both little one and sunrise." replied the vampire. Akemi sighed.

"Well, maybe, but it's not sunrise," he said. Azriel raised an eyebrow. "My name means 'Beautiful dawn star'" the ebony haired boy whispered. Azriel drew in a breath softly.

"Then it suits you even better," he replied smiling. He took Akemi's chin in his hand and brushed his nose against the boy's cheek. The ebony haired boy stiffened.

"I....I should go...It's almost breakfast!" Akemi jumped gracefully off the wall and swung his hair twice around his shoulders before running quickly to the exit and disappearing down the stairwell. Azriel smiled after him, convinced now that Akemi was his. He moved to tie his letter to the leg of a large black raven, and watched as it flew out over the morning sky.

* * *

Akemi hurried down to breakfast, his hand on his cheek. '_Oh god, he...he touched me....I don't even know him!'_ he rubbed angrily at his eyes and carried on running. _'The goblins said I would find a mate, but they never said it would be so soon, I...I'm not ready! Not ready to have him touch me....or be near me!'_ he took a left and straightened his jacket before entering the great hall, which had been set up with tables for all the pupils. It was a mass of noise, and there were many more pupils than the ones he'd seen yesterday, the older pupils had arrived later last night, and were all seated already. Akemi could barely take in anything except the buffet style table and the small round tables dotted everywhere else. He spotted Alexei and Jared and grabbing some fruit headed over to them quickly. Suddenly there was a smack and a silver tray was placed on the table next to him.

"Hey Akemi!" The Egyptian werewolf sat himself down next to Akemi who artfully recovered from his shock.

"Oh, hello Arian," replied Akemi nodding. The werewolf looked at him

"Something wrong Akemi?" he questioned. Akemi glanced up surprised.

"Oh...no! It's nothing don't worry," he replied and gave a smile as best he could. He started when the Leon sat down opposite him and as such would have fallen backwards off the bench had Arian not caught him. He was acutely aware of Arian's arms around him. His back pressed into the other boy's chest. Only a thin layer of fabric lay between Arian's chest and his scars. The thought made him feel physically sick. He jerked back quickly and his whole face had gone pale. The twins leant forward concerned.

"Akemi! Are you okay? You look pale! Are you sick?" Akemi shook his head vigorously.

"N...no! I'm fine! Just a bit tired! Nightmares...." he trailed off and turned back to the table, forcefully pushing away memories of the feel of Arian's chest against his back. He concentrated instead on the food. The smell of bacon from Arian's plate made Akemi feel a little sick. But he smiled a little more realistically at the sight of the pomegranates on his plate, his favourite fruit. He took one and cut it open carefully. The twins and Arian exchanged looks over his head, but said nothing. Soon the mood settled down and the twins took pomegranates too and joined Akemi messing around with the small seeds, red juice was everywhere, and Arian was sat back chewing on bacon, a small smile on his face s he watched the scene. '_What a puzzle, that boy is so...pretty...but such a mystery...' _there was a small breeze and Arian stiffened before relaxing as he realised it was just Azriel.

"Anything interesting?" said the vampire sipping on a small smoking goblet.

"Not really, the twins seem to be getting on well with the little mystery. Then again I suppose submissives stick together usually anyway." He sighed. "Although, earlier....I don't know it' just strange..." Azriel smiled slightly.

"Everything round here is strange, go on, spit it out." Arian nodded.

"He fell off the bench, I caught him. But he reacted so strangely to the touch, he went completely stiff and so white I thought you'd bitten him or something....." Azriel frowned.

"Well, I don't know, still he's a mystery all right. A beautiful one, let's keep an eye on him," Arian nodded.

It was not well known, that although vampires and werewolves pretended publicly to despise one another, that they in fact encouraged friendships between themselves so as to have strong allies if any wizard should try to take them down one at a time. Arian and Azriel had been friends for quite some time. Secretly they knew their parents had hoped it would develop into a mating bond. However neither Azriel nor Arian was prepared to become submissive, so they had never tested their feelings further.

They sat together watching as the twins squirted Akemi with juice, making him giggle much like a two year old. Both Azriel and Arian's lips twitched at this. Suddenly, however, a vigorous duck made Akemi lose balance again, but this time Arian was too slow. Akemi fell backwards and hit his head on the floor with a crack. He whimpered and scrunched his eyes hut. Both Arian and Azriel were at his side in an instant.

"Akemi! Are you okay!?" They exchanged a glance and both nodded. Arian picked him up carefully and turned to the door.

"We're taking him to the hospital wing! Tell the teachers!" Azriel set off with Akemi held carefully in Arian's arms, leaving the twins and Leon staring after them in shock.

They arrived and professor Lalia of healing arts was there. As soon as they had explained what had happened she motioned for the boys to put him on the bed. Akemi whimpered again and tried to push her away.

"M'fine," he mumbled "Please, ts'okay, I can go!" Professor Lalia ignored him and turned him onto his stomach. Akemi began to struggle, but his head hurt and he felt all dizzy. His face was all white and he moaned as the room began to spin and he lost consciousness. Azriel's eyes flashed in worry.

"Professor, will he be all right!?" Professor Lalia smiled, it's just concussion with rest and potions he should be fine." She said pulling his uniforms collar down so she could clean the red lines of blood run down his neck from the wound on his head. She scrubbed and then frowned when one of the red lines wouldn't go away. Arian and Azriel leaned forwards.

"What is it?" they asked. Professor Lalia shook her head.

"I don't know," she ran he finger over the red line and her eyes widened as she recognised the line s a scar not a scratch. Just then Akemi woke up. He jerked backwards so hard he fell off the other side of the bed.

"NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!?" he shouted his eyes wide as he pulled his collar back up. "LEAVE ME ALONE!!" he cried running for the door dodging Arian's attempt to stop him. He almost made it there but his head was still injured, and the world began to spin. Tears leaked from his eyes and his steps faltered before he moaned....and collapsed. Azriel jumped, and caught him just before he hit the floor. The two boys and professor Lalia looked at one another.

"What in the world?...." she said softly.

* * *

YAY another chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it!

Oh no! What will happen to poor abused Akemi Will they find out? Will he be okay?

p.s. Please vote in the new poll! It's to decide whether Arian should be one of Akemi's mates with Azriel or not, because I have already decided I want Azriel as one. The other 2 are your choice!!

Invisible sherbet lemons for reviewers!

Keep reading and writing always.

colour-chan x.X


	3. Chapter 3: Truth & Comfort

HEY READERS! Sorry it has taken so long, I hope you enjoy the latest chapter.

Thanks to all reviewers you're all amazing for taking the time! Xx

Edited 13/4/2010 for inconsistencies and errors.

* * *

"_NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!?" he shouted his eyes wide as he pulled his collar back up. "LEAVE ME ALONE!!" he cried running for the door dodging Arian's attempt to stop him. He almost made it there but his head was still injured, and the world began to spin. Tears leaked from his eyes and his steps faltered before he moaned....and collapsed. Azriel jumped, and caught him just before he hit the floor. The two boys and professor Lalia looked at one another._

"_What in the world?...." she said softly._

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Azriel set the boy in his arms back on the bed. Akemi was still out for the count. Both Azriel and Arian glanced at professor Lalia who sighed. "As his professor it is my duty to make sure he is well," she muttered before undoing the top of his school jacket and gasping at the red lines that crisscrossed his torso, she pulled the jacket off and turned him over seeing the same on his back, as well as various burns and cuts, his left side had a huge bruise on it and the top of his arm had a bruised handprint on it. She silently did the jacket back up and wiped away the tears running down her face. Then she swayed as twin sets of magic curled around the room, turning to see both boys in the room livid, their magic barely being held in check and she pressed calming potions into their hands quickly.

"Abuse..." Arian whispered, "I didn't think of that, how dare anyone else touch him!" Professor looked at him surprised.

"Arian? Is he..." Arian nodded and Azriel nodded too.

"Both of you!?" she cried surprised, "He must be especially powerful to be granted two mates!" then she sighed. "However you are in for a difficult ride. Abuse is difficult to overcome for anyone, but an abused submissive? You will be lucky if he ever stops being afraid of touch or other people. He may be more comfortable with his mates though, it's hard to say without knowing how far the abuse has gone," Azriel hung his head and Arian's eyes softened before he took the slightly smaller vampire in his arms.

"We'll get him through it Az," he said softly. The healer sighed,

"We'll also need to talk to the headmistress about you both being his mates, it will mean his power level needs watching, he may need a suppressor." Azriel and Arian nodded. Just then Akemi stirred groaning. His eyes fluttered open and he sat bolt upright gasping. He locked his arms around himself and his eyes widened settling on Azriel and Arian. His eyes were so full of fear it was overwhelming.

"You!" he glanced at Professor Lalia and noted the twin tear tracks on her face. His eyes widened further and he scrambled backwards off the bed. "You didn't...I told you not to! I TOLD YOU!" Akemi backed away and professor Lalia tried to calm him down.

"Akemi...you have to calm down, come now we just want to help!" Akemi's eyes were unfocused and he shook his head. '_how could he have let this happen, it was meant to be a new start, they weren't meant to know, now they'd know how weak he was! What a freak he was!'_

"No...NO!" he dodged sideways and ran to the door but Azriel caught him in his arms. Akemi's whole body stiffened "GET OFF! DON'T YOU TOUCH ME!" he screamed in panic. Arian's face was pained and Azriel had tears on his own cheeks. Together they enveloped Akemi in a hug, holding him as he struggled.

"Please, love, please," they whispered. Akemi's struggles subsided and he lay in their arms, his whole body still stiff and his eyes scrunched tightly closed. '_How could they stand to touch him?'_

"Please let go..." he whispered his fists clenched and his hair hiding his face.

"Never, we will help you, let us please little one" they said and Akemi cried. He hung his head and sobbed.

"No, I don't...you can't..." he replied. Both older boys sighed and loosened their grip on him a little. After a while Akemi relaxed, fisting hands into Azriel's robes. His body was still shaking and he took some deep breaths. Arian and Azriel exchanged a glance over his head.

"Y...Your my m...m...mates?" he whispered resignedly as his magic twirled around cautiously touching the magic of Azriel and Arian. They nodded silently their eyes wide as they felt his magic reach out. As it touched them they both gasped the pure strength of it rushing through them making them dizzy and sick. Akemi sucked in a breath and abruptly pulled his magic back into himself worriedly.

"I...I...already knew when I saw you," whispered Akemi, "But I was too scared, I just...don't want..." he trailed off sadly. Arian and Azriel both nodded.

"We are your mates Akemi, neither of us will ever, _could ever,_ hurt you. We're here to help, please let us," Akemi looked up at them and saw the truth in their eyes. He sighed _'I had decided to try and stop being so weak, perhaps I should just try!'_

"I'll try," he whispered and Arian sighed and stroked his long black hair as Azriel smiled. At first Akemi stiffened but shortly he leaned into Arian's touch on his head. Azriel lifted the small ebony haired boy up and he gasped. He put Akemi down on the bed and smiled at his shocked face, Akemi blushed. Healer Lalia approached,

"Now Akemi, please, may I ask you some questions?" Akemi swallowed but put on a brave face relaxing unconsciously as Azriel stroked his arm.

"Y...yes," he started cautiously. She smiled,

"I will not talk about what I saw, I hope one day you will feel brave enough to discuss it with someone, it is helpful in healing." Akemi nodded gratefully. "What you experienced earlier was a panic attack. Do you have them often?" Akemi blushed harder and glanced at Arian and Azriel who nodded gently.

"Yes...all the time ma'am," he ducked his head and let his hair cover his face. Arian snorted and brushed it away a pained look covering his face as Akemi winced.

"Sorry," Akemi whispered and Arian smiled. Healer Lalia looked at them sadly.

"You know Akemi I think we can save the questions for another time, as long as you promise to drink these nutrition potions and let Arian and Azriel help you." Akemi nodded vigorously.

She forced some potions down his throat and then instructed him on the times he was to be at the hospital wing so that she could give him more. Akemi agreed with everything she said smiling a little at her getting flustered. When she had finished and discharged him Akemi stood up and glanced shyly up at the two taller boys. He sighed and took a deep breath before moving forwards and burying his face in Arian's robes. Arian smiled and stroked the back of his head. Akemi turned his head sideways and slipped his hand into Azriel's whose smile lit up the room.

"We will help you little one, we promise," whispered Azriel squeezing gently on the hand that he had been given. Akemi's eyes teared up, but he nodded. Arian smiled down at him and took his other hand, pulling him to the large window of the hospital wing which looked out over the school grounds.

Arian smiled at the look on Akemi's face when he looked out and took in the view properly. In front of them was a lake, long and wide, softly rippling in the sunlight. The pines surrounding the far end, somehow managed to make the lake seem magical. Akemi sighed and leant into Azriel who glanced up at Arian with a smile.

'We will make it through this...' his eyes seemed to say.....

* * *

ARGH it has been too long as per usual, but I'm sure you all know by now I'm slow with the updates I apologise!

Hope you enjoy the new chapter ^^

Colour-chan x.X


	4. Chapter 4: Akemi's Lust?

What is this!? An actual update! Lord above! haha

Hey everyone, here is the next chapter, hopefully you're still with me ^^ sorry about the update timing as usual! To let you know that I am well into a new story and am almost ready to be updating my other story cigarette anyone and a difference in comm.

Hope you enjoy it!

Edited 13/4/2010 for inconsistencies

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Akemi lay in his bed staring up at the ceiling. The drapes were closed around him as he didn't want to see anyone right now, Azriel and Arian had been so nice. Akemi shivered wrapping his arms around himself, he was so confused. His whole body ached, wanting his mates to hold him, calm him and ground his magic. However the rest of him was desperately scared, they were strangers, and Akemi knew from experience that strangers were unpredictable and often uncaring. Akemi's mind and heart warred against each other and he sighed clenching his fists and wondering how he was going to deal with this tomorrow.

There was also that other…_issue_, which he really didn't know how to deal with. It was going to start getting dangerous again he just knew it. He didn't really want to face Arian and Azriel, he wouldn't know what to say! Akemi gritted his teeth and sat up, he wasn't going to be able to sleep anymore tonight.

Glancing around for his outer robe he pulled it on as quietly as he could. Pushing aside the curtains he padded softly to the door of the dorms and slipped out. Moving swiftly down the corridors until he came to the front doors, he suddenly stopped and swore. He had been meaning to get to the owlery towers but in his haste to escape the dorms quietly he hadn't put on shoes over his socks. He glanced at the short distance, if he ran it wouldn't be so bad. He took a deep breath and dashed across the gap from the doors to the tower steps. Rushing inside and up the tower he pulled his outer robe closely around him as he perched himself in the window again. It was cold but Akemi felt numb as he sat watching the view. He could see the lake off to one side and it brought tears to his eyes.

Thoughts running through his head told him what he needed to do. Leaning back against the tower wall Akemi cleared his thoughts and sank into his magical core. His magic rushed up to greet him happily caressing his mind. Akemi felt shivers travel up his spine as it touched his mind. The shivers were not unlike what he felt when Azriel or Arian touched him. As he thought of his mates he felt a surge of anger come up from his magic and he flinched. His magic was quick to reassure him it was not angry at him. Swirling colours stroked Akemi's mind whispering about how they knew he wasn't ready for mates, or _touching_. The colours turned a possessive red locking around his consciousness and holding tightly. Akemi relaxed into the hold, he trusted his magic more than anyone else on this earth. It had always helped him, taken the pain away when it was unable to do more.

His magic was strong, perhaps too strong. Akemi had also always believed it had a mind of its own and only listened to him when he really willed it a lot. He knew that he had been reining his magic in so tightly simply because of how possessive it was. He also knew hearing voices in his head was probably not something he should be able to do, but his magic had a _voice _and he was compelled to listen. Anyone who hurt him was considered by his magic a threat to get rid of if at all possible, however much he trusted his magic Akemi had known that he couldn't just go around 'getting rid' of people and so had reined his magic in with kind whispers and promises of faithfulness. That was the only reason…_**he**_ had been able to hurt him for so long, but not anymore. His magic was almost intolerably possessive of him, it reacted without his consent hurting others without reason, and it had such control over him, his trust….

Akemi closed his eyes as he remembered the girls face. Tears ran down his cheeks and he sobbed thinking of her cold lifeless eyes. It had only been an accident but his magic had decided she was a threat, so that was that. Akemi had blamed himself for not keeping control, and it was that day he had made the promise to his magic. Anything to give himself some years of peace, sitting on the window ledge it was possible to see deep green and red magic twirl around him locking him tightly in a loving embrace.

Sitting quietly for a while Akemi's thoughts drifted back to his mates wondering if they could truly ground his magic if he gave himself to them. There was a sudden surge of pain, a sense of possessiveness so strong that Akemi gasped and fell off the ledge back into the owlery holding his head and whimpering in pain. After a few moments it receded and his magic flowed up around him.

'_You are mine, fighting it will always be in vain.…'_ Akemi couldn't help but cry out as he felt strong arms encircle him, '_mine…'_ hissed a voice in his ear as the arms tightened their grip. He gasped again as he felt the magic make its way into his trousers. Wrapping around him and stroking, caressing until he was painfully hard. Akemi screwed his eyes shut and whimpered, why was his magic so strange! '_Don't think just feel'_ came the answer. Akemi squeaked as the magic moved and found himself utterly unable to do anything but feel. His eyes rolled back into his head as the magic tightened and he came hard blinding spots in his vision. Panting hard and blinking as his vision returned Akemi drowsily sat up sighing at the mess on his robes and wishing that it wouldn't do this to him. '_You are mine, I will do whatever I wish'_ it replied and Akemi sighed rolling his eyes. He heard it chuckle and couldn't help but allow a small smile to grace his face. He may get annoyed with it and sometimes be scared of it, but he could never be without it, and trusted it implicitly.

Akemi stood up and the mess on his robes vanished. He silently thanked his magic and made his way back down the tower feeling pretty sleepy. He made to run across the grass to the main doors but his magic seemed to have other ideas, picking him up and floating him across the gap Akemi sighed happily his depression forgotten already, his magic did always know what he wanted, and never hurt him, unlike anyone else. Confirmation and soothing vibes came from the magic and Akemi sighed before groggily making his way back up to the dorms and slipping inside. He froze, both Arian and Azriel were sat on his bed talking quickly in low voices, as he entered they looked up in shock and moved towards him. Akemi felt himself flinch and tried to ignore the pain it caused him when they both looked upset. His magic reacted instantaneously and curled around him in soft red waves sparking once in a while towards Arian and Azriel who stood dumbfounded at the display. Akemi bit his lip and pleaded with his magic to leave, he was alright. After some grumbling it died down lying under his skin humming and ready. Akemi turned to the boys and winced.

"I'm really sorry," he whispered. The exchanged a look with each other and then smiled gently.

"Don't worry Akemi," replied Arian, "We understand, we were just worried. Where did you go?"

"Just to the tower again," he replied "I...I couldn't sleep." Arian's eyes softened and he reached out very slowly and stroked Akemi's cheek. Akemi sighed and leaned into the touch forcefully pushing his magic down as far as he could.

Arians fingers were burning against his skin and he could see him smiling as he leant further into his touch. Suddenly there was a hand in his hair stroking and he jumped before seeing it was Azriel. Then he purred and moved a little closer. The touches were so…_good_. Slowly both older boys inched forwards to their smaller mate and pulled him gently onto their laps on his bed, before pulling the curtains shut and silencing the bed with a spell. Akemi sat in between the two larger boys his hands fisted in Azriel's top and his back resting against Arian's chest.

"We're so glad you're feeling more safe with us Akemi," whispered Azriel fondly and Arian nodded too. Akemi looked up at him and smiled lopsidedly before wincing at his magic's anger again. He knew now that he really did feel for both Arian and Azriel and he was going to have to get his magic to deal with it. Slowly he let go of the tight hold he had on it and turned to the boys.

"Um…I have something you need to know," he said softly.

* * *

Ohhhh sorry people! A bit of a cliffie anyway till next time! Hope you liked it!

Chocolate biscuit shaped cushions for reviewers! :)

Colour x.X


	5. Chapter 5: A new revelation?

Ahhhhhhhh BLOODY INTERNET PROVIDERSSSSS Sorry I was away so long readers!! I moved house and trying to get internet service was HELL! It took me over a month! Can you believe it!? *rants* but I hope you forgive me, and so to make it up here is another chapter of celestial academy and I have updated most of my other stories too. You'll be glad to know I have a much more definite plot outline and lots of planning done so I do know where I'm going with all this! :)

I really hope you enjoy this chapter, feel free to give any advice. I got an offer for a beta, but she never replied *cries* so if anyone is interested I'd love a pm!....^^

Disclaimers: As usual, I really don't own Harry Potter, other characters are mine but I don't mind anyone using them !

On with the story!

Edited 13/4/2010

* * *

"_We're so glad you're feeling more safe with us Akemi," whispered Azriel fondly and Arian nodded too. Akemi looked up at him and smiled lopsidedly before wincing at his magic's anger again. He knew now that he really did feel for both Arian and Azriel and he was going to have to get his magic to deal with it. Slowly he let go of the tight hold he had on it and turned to the boys. _

"_Um…I have something you need to know," he said softly._

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Arian and Akemi gasped as Akemi's magic came out. Red strands curled around him and the air was filled with an overwhelming feeling of pressure. The red strands flowed gracefully in swirling hypnotising patterns. Looking closely both Arian and Ariel notice the red magic contained thin trails of a deep green. The strength of the magic was so great that both older boys felt as if a large weight had settled on their chests and that they would never breathe again.

However Azriel's sensitive vampire magic was giving him signs that not everything was alright. Although Akemi only had one aura the fact that it had two such opposite colours was strange, what was stranger still was that his magic had two _textures_. Everybody's magic had a certain _feel_ to a vampire's very sensitive and dominate magic. Akemi had two. Azriel focused and stubbornly pushed out his magic into the pressure of Akemi's. His vampire magic swirled softly and his dominating nature tried to get Akemi's magic to submit. Akemi himself shuddered and gave a soft gasp. What happened next caused Arian to start in shock and Azriel to frown deeply. Something was just not right with Akemi's magic.

As Azriel's dominate magic touched it, Akemi's magic….split in half. The two trails were different colours, one was the usual red but the other was a much softer green. The green trail curled in on itself submissively while brushing softly against Azriel's magic and then retreating to hide behind the red trail, which was doing the exact opposite. The red trail lashed out to break the new found connection between Azriel and the green trail. Akemi was shuddering in his arms and seemed to react to the touch of the red trail himself. As it curled around the green magic Akemi would screw his eyes shut and whimper. Finally it became too much.

"Please! Please stop it!" Akemi gasped shaking. "Pull your magic back Azriel! Please!" Azriel reacted instantaneously, pulling away his magic and rubbing circles on Akemi's back to try and calm his breathing. Arian's eyes were golden and he was growling softly, his whole body tense. Through both his mind and Azriel's hundreds of possibilities were running. '_Was Akemi possessed? Did he have a magical disorder? Could they help him?'_ Akemi's breathing began to slow and he turned to the two boys his eyes fearful.

"He doesn't like you touching me," he whispered finally. Azriel squeezed Arian's hand until the werewolf's hand went white.

"Who doesn't Akemi?...who?" he replied softly. Akemi shook his head.

"_Him_, my magic of course, he doesn't like it, says that your both trying to make me trust you before you hurt me, just like everyone else did!" his voice became slowly higher and by the end of the sentence he had scrambled out of the boy's laps and was trying to pull open the curtain.

Azriel grabbed Harry around the waist and pulled him back, the red magic erupted, attacking Azriel and Arian watched in horror as he screamed. Harry sat holding his head between his hands, his eyes tightly scrunched closed, and tears leaking down his cheeks.

"Please! Please stop! He didn't want to hurt me!" he shouted "**Stop it, stop it!!!! **_**Please**_** Tom!!!!!!"**

* * *

Arian's head whipped around and his eyes narrowed. A name, then the magical split was possession, not a disorder. He swore, there wasn't much he could do unless he knew who it was that was possessing Akemi. Obviously the person was a man as his name was Tom, he was highly possessive of Harry, which suggested there was a connection between the two. Arian's memory rushed back to when Akemi's magic had touched his own in the hospital wing. Such strength he had never felt before, and he knew instantly that the possessor must be Akemi's third mate. Azriel and he were strong but there was no way they, even together, could ground that much magical strength.

That must mean the third mate was incredibly strong and possesive, which meant a definite dominate personality. Not that he'd thought any different, with three dominants Akemi would be cared for completely which made Arian glad, however three dominants also meant fights were going to break out once in a while. The only way such a dominant personality would stop hurting them is if they showed him that they were Akemi's dominants too and were trying to help their sub. They'd need to show their status as seconds in the mating bond, Arian could feel that there was no way either him or Azriel could match equal with this person.

Grabbing Azriel by the arm he forced his magic to project his thoughts across Azriel's natural vampire telepathy. Azriel immediately went limp and Arian followed suit. They allowed their magic to reach out and brush the red magic much as Akemi's green magic had before. They projected all the feelings they had for Akemi and tried to show as much proof of their mating bond to Akemi to prove their honesty to the possessor. The red magic paused and suddenly changed wrapping possessively around them too. Arian and Azriel shivered, the magic was strong, not quite as strong as Akemi's but still very strong. It had a sinister aura and seemed undeniably powerful. Suddenly there was a voice. '_Look after him, I hold you responsible…..and I recognise your mating with him….and with me.'_ And then the red presence disappeared.

* * *

Akemi was still sobbing and flung himself at Arian and Azriel. They clutched him stunned. "I'm sorry! So sorry! Sorry!" he wept clinging to them. Arian snapped out of his daze first and rocked Akemi softly.

"It wasn't your fault little one, everything is okay now, and Azriel is a vampire, he's much stronger than he looks, please stop crying," he whispered into Akemi's hair. The sobs subsided slowly as Azriel joined in reassuring the smaller mate that he was not at fault. After a short while Akemi looked up and sat cocooned between his two larger mates.

"I was just scared, it's happened before and she…." Akemi trailed off shaking.

"You've lost control before?" prompted Azriel. "Tell us what happened Akemi, it will help," he said softly. Akemi nodded and took a deep breath.

"_She died_," he whispered. "He thought she wanted to hurt me with the flame, but really she just didn't know she was a fire elemental. She was only 6, she didn't understand! But…but he thought she was dangerous to me and….killed her." He said wringing his hands. "I was so worried that Azriel would…would…" he sobbed again and Azriel took him into a hug.

"Do not worry little one, it would take much more than that to hurt either of us. We will always protect you from now on. Do you understand who Tom is?" asked Azriel. Akemi looked up,

"Tom who?" he asked innocently. Azriel and Arian exchanged glances.

"When you cried out for him to stop hurting Azriel you said 'stop, stop Tom'." The werewolf explained frowning at Akemi in confusion.

Akemi's face mirrored his frown. "I...I...don't know, he's just…_him_." he stated.

"Okay, well it's late, let's not talk on this anymore, we'll discuss it sometime later when you feel more comfortable discussing it okay Akemi? But make no mistake, we _will_ be talking about it." Said Arian sternly. Akemi nodded and smiled his eyes had a glint in them, suddenly so much more full of life.

Arian stared at him in confusion. Akemi's body language was much less tense than before, relaxed and Arian found himself smiling even given the situation.

"Do you feel better with us now Akemi?" he asked softly, and Akemi blushed.

"He said you were safe, that while he was busy you would protect me," he whispered shyly. Azriel smiled too stroking Akemi's hair.

"Well he was right, we heard him too and we promise to protect you, you can feel safe with us Akemi, we won't let anyone hurt you anymore." Replied Azriel.

"Is that why you feel safer with us?" Arian prompted and Akemi nodded

"I trust him with my life, if he says you will protect me, then I know you won't hurt me," he stated matter of factly. Akemi giggled at the looks on his mates faces before kissing each of them on the cheek in a bold act. He blushed furiously and then wiggled out of their hold and pulled back the curtains before disappearing. They two older boys sat stunned for a moment before turning eyes on each other.

"Did he just?..." Azriel asked gobsmacked.

"I think things are suddenly going to be even harder to handle," said Arian. "While it is good he now trusts us, we still don't know who our third mate is, we have to be careful, he has an innate sway over Akemi who seems unable to deny him….and he doesn't even know who he is, I'm not certain Akemi even realises he is his third mate." Azriel nodded and they turned to the curtain but couldn't pull it back.

"The charms were still in place…" said Azriel in surprise, "He walked straight through them as if they weren't even there!" they sighed together. "Having the little mystery as a mate is going to be a ride," he said softly.

Arian nodded and removed the charms before leaving for his own bed, hundreds of thoughts running through his head, but most prominent was this new mystery. _Another mate? One more powerful than me and Azriel both?....Tom?……_

* * *

Ohhhh I hope you enjoyed it! I'm sure you all have your theories as to this 'Tom' I speak of ^^ haha (it's not so hard) but he won't be entering as an actual person for quite a while yet more plot threads coming up! I'm going to tie plot threads into this story up like colours into that scarf your Gran knits :D I hope it's not been too slow starting for you!

Reviews will make it sunny tomorrow! (it's trueeeeeee )

Colour x.X


	6. Chapter 6: Making friends

Because you are all awesomecool I have gone back and edited every chapter. **IT WILL BE WORTH READING AGAIN FROM THE BEGINNING AS I HAVE CHANGED A LOT OF DETAILS!**

I can't tell you how lucky I feel to have such wonderful readers! I've gotten so many reviews, alerts and favourites I'm so thankful to you all! Even though my update timing is sporadic at best I keep getting reviews encouraging me to continue and saying they like what I've written!

I'm going to list a few names because I love you all!! Thank you all soooooo much truly!!

, Elfin69, Angel of Immortality, My Solitude, Tuuna, brainygirl, Flame150, kill4blood, devilovershoulder, Chakahlah, eideticMeMoRy22, ..wow., Angle of dark and light, doreangrey, lightladytay, Mimaindi, PleiadesWolfe, miss quirky bookworm, Tenma, Loopy Looney, Charny, red-crecent-moon, Sabaku no Sable, Makurayami Ookami, Sweet-single, animeangel088, hitdatpuck12, Lientjuhh, Chite, Sylkie, Wise Pallas Athena, adenoide, Fire Dolphin, Haunt of twilight, brighteyes343,black-hurt17.

**Ryn-Tak** – Haha yeah a foursome, thanks for the encouragement lol ^^

**Yaoiluvergirl**- mwhahaha! I'm glad I got you into Sub!harry. I know it's OC and Au etc but it's just great to read I don't care what anyone says! :)

**Severus-is-my-man5690**-OHMYGOSH! I'm so honoured you reviewed I'm like a major fan of your story outcast! and I use your favourite list everyday to find other stories! Thank you for reviewing!! please update truth hurts soon!

**yamiyugi23**-I'M SO LUCKY!! I ADORE your stories! Massive fan I must have reviewed on them...if I haven't I'm going to go do it NOW. Seriously I've read like them ALL ^_^ thanks for reviewing!

**SiriusBlackIsGod**-That's 3!!! I'm a major fan of yours! I can't believe 3 of you whom I adore have actually liked my stories I'm so proud!! Thank you!!

**S****acred histories**-I'm really sorry about my bad history, I have gone back and edited every chapter to put more detail and history in it. My divergence is from order of the phoenix. Everything else happened like the books, but not much after the goblet of fire. The story starts the summer Harry is stuck in Privet drive before Tonks, moody etc come to get him from the Dursley's he'll be gone by the time they get there. I don't know how old he was then actually so I really apologise. If you or anyone let me know I'll change it! Thanks!

**blackdragonofslytherin**- love you as always, thanks for sticking with my stories ^_^

**Molto Alesato**,-pure genius . I have no words for you, I can't believe you did that!!! Don't say anything!! *shifty eyes* (this review contains spoilers so don't go read it unless you don't care)

I hope you enjoy what I've done and that the story is better for it. I'm always looking for story ideas and comments so feel free to contact me whenever! Sorry for the huge author note.

This chapter is dedicated to the enthusiastic motivator known as Ciega Chica!!! Thank you for the motivaton!

* * *

"_The charms were still in place…" said Azriel in surprise, "He walked straight through them as if they weren't even there!" they sighed together. "Having the little mystery as a mate is going to be a ride," he said softly._

_Arian nodded and removed the charms before leaving for his own bed, hundreds of thoughts running through his head, but most prominent was this new mystery. Tom?……_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Akemi woke up the next morning and his heart soared as he remembered that his magic had finally accepted Arian and Azriel. He smiled happily to himself and sighed. He had never thought he would find so much love, he hardly deserved it after all. However now he had two wonderful mates who were strong enough to deal with his magic's temper. Ever since he was small he had dreamed of a family and now, maybe, he would finally get one. Pushing aside the curtains he got up wincing as his bare feet touched the cold floor.

Today was the start of classes, he was ready to work harder than he had ever done in Hogwarts. With teachers always watching him and all the kids expecting him to do specific things he had always been too nervous to try things he had liked and had only done things he had been expected to do, and it wasn't like the Hogwarts course list was very large anyway.

He was looking forward to the classes especially since the twins, Alexei and Jared, had chosen a lot of the classes he had, which made him feel much safer. He wondered if Arian or Azriel had any of his classes too? It would be nice since they should get to know each other properly now. He took a deep breath and ran across the cold floor to the bathroom. Hopping onto the thick rug and digging his toes in Akemi decided to try harder with his shyness.

Even at Hogwarts he'd stayed away from the limelight whenever he wasn't forced into it. Ron and Hermione had helped with his shyness. He'd battled with it, balancing their speaking with his so it seemed he'd said more than he had. He was still surprised no-one had noticed exactly how deep his shyness had run.

Quickly brushing his teeth and getting ready Akemi slipped out of the bathroom holding back another wince at the cold floor and got dressed. Glancing around he rolled his eyes realising most of the dorm was still asleep, except for the bed on the far right. He cocked his head to one side unable to remember who slept there. A small blush covered his cheeks as he realised he'd been so caught up in his silly angst that he hadn't gotten to know any of his classmates and although the thought of new people was daunting he knew that now he had Arian and Azriel as well as his magic he'd be better.

Leaving the dorm and making his way down to the main hall Akemi put on a brave face. He was determined to reclaim his Hogwarts mask of bravery and start properly here. Pushing open one of the doors and making his way inside his face lit up in awe as he saw the hall. He'd only been in here twice, once he had been rushed to meet the new students and the other the masses of people had scared him but now he could appreciate the beauty.

The hall was huge, easily twice if not three times as big has Hogwarts great hall. The two longest sides had high arched stained glass windows depicting scenes of nature twisting trees and strange exotic flowers made Harry stare at the myriad of colours. Hung neatly to the sides were thick dark green velvety curtains held in place by huge golden clasps. Akemi briefly wondered how they were drawn and opened before he shook his head '_magic duh'_.

Looking in front of him he could see the hall had been set up for breakfast almost like a muggle buffet restaurant. Along the left side of the hall was a huge long table groaning with food and spotted throughout the rest of the hall were small round oak tables able to seat about 8-10 people. The teachers had a raised rectangular table on a platform at the far end and above them was another window without stained glass or curtains through which the sun shone brightly.

Students were milling about and a low but steady murmur of voices filled the air. Student in the uniform lined by the buffet table and small groups sat laughing with each other at the table. Four teachers including Headmistress Elena were sat at the teachers table. Akemi raised a hand in greeting and she nodded back a small smile on her lips.

Collecting a plate form on end of the buffet table and moving to the back of the queue Akemi took a deep breath and let it out slowly a soft smile on his place. This school may well be old like Hogwarts but somehow it felt nothing like it and everything like home.

* * *

Having piled his plate with fruit and holding a small glass of juice in his other hand Akemi turned around and scanned the hall to decide which table to sit at. Suddenly Akemi did a double take, at a table near the middle sat a boy on his own, Akemi recognised him as the daemon from his dorm…what was his name..._Elsander!_ He narrowed his eyes determined and moved forwards making his way to the boy.

"Um, good morning, you're Elsander right? From my dorm? Do you mind if I sit here?" he said glad his voice didn't shake. The boy looked up and deep purple eyes locked with bright emerald green, the boy paused.

"Do you happen to have a pen?" he asked after a few seconds silence.

"Um…no sorry," Akemi replied rather confused. Elsander pushed a book towards Akemi on the table that seemed to have lots of very complicated numbers and letter scattered across it connected by various multicoloured lines. There were also small strange looking diagrams containing a man, a pentagram and what seemed to be a ferret.

"Not to worry, I only wanted to change a small thing, you see the mistake yes?" he said pointing at a single line of numbers.

"The author has failed to calculate into his equation the fact that when the spell is cast the persons own magic would fight against the transformation causing it to become unstable unless the caster is acutely aware and in control of his own magic," he replied. "Strange that he missed such a glaringly obvious paradox, perhaps he was distracted at the time he was writing this…." The daemon trailed off his eyes glazing over slightly. "I suppose his pet cat could suddenly have jumped onto the desk, or a wormhole in time and space could have opened up and swallowed him whole……I think I too would be rather preoccupied should that have occurred while I was writing a script." He muttered distractedly, "Would you?" he said abruptly turning to Akemi who was stood rather uncertainly watching the strange boy.

"Err yes I'm pretty sure I would have been," he said and the boy's eyes lit up.

"Wonderful!" he exclaimed pulling out the chair next to him. "Feel free to sit down then, we must be on the same wavelength! 250Hz yes?" he said excitedly. "I'm Elsander and I'm very pleased to meet you," the boy shook his head enthusiastically and there was a clink as a pencil fell out of his hair loosing several strands which fell into his eyes. He let out a huff and the strands fluttered away. "AHA! I knew I brought one down with me!" he said loudly before picking up the pencil and tucking it back into his hair.

Akemi giggled, very glad he had mustered up the courage to make friends. This daemon was obviously very clever but also kind, which more than made up for his eccentricity in Akemi's eyes.

"I'm Akemi," he started "I'm dark elf and I'm in your dorm, pleased to meet you too!" Elsander nodded his head pleasantly and picked up some bread from the plate next to him.

"Brain food, eat up!" he stated motioning at Akemi's plate with one hand and stuffing the bread in his mouth with the other. Akemi nodded and both boys ate in friendly silence.

"So…which classes are you taking?" Akemi asked after finishing his mouthful. Elsander grinned

"Why everything except martial arts and duelling of course! I won't be much good at defence against the dark arts practical either but I simply refuse to miss out on all the theory," he said determinedly. "What about you?" Akemi sat stunned.

"But that's over 30 different classes! How will you manage?!" he gasped. Elsander chuckled and stuck out his hand.

"Hello there, I'm Elsander, daemon and certified genius at your service little one, anything you don't understand I'll be happy to help," Akemi stared in surprise.

"Wow that's amazing! Thanks for the offer of help I'll be sure to ask you, I'm new at quite a lot of my classes here so I'll probably need the help." He smiled gratefully then his smile turned into a frown. "Hey!!! You're not going to call me little one as well are you?! My name's Akemi and I'm not that small!!!"

* * *

There were no windows in the boy's dorms. Instead candles had been charmed to get steadily brighter in line with daylight. As candlelight flooded his face Arian groaned and threw his arm over his face wishing he could sleep just a few more hours. Someone standing over him snorted and Arian reached out to smack them but his hand just connected with air.

"Get up Arian, it seems our mystery has already left for breakfast, we shall have to teach him soon that he cannot go anywhere without letting us know," Azriel's soft voice said. Arian sat up quickly and growled as his eyes settled upon the empty bed that belonged to his Akemi. His eyes narrowed as possessive shivers overcame him, luckily they calmed as soon as Azriel's hand touched his shoulder and he turned to look at the silver haired vampire. "Come, get ready we shall find him," Azriel said giving his usual half smile which let a single razor sharp fang peek out of one side of his mouth. Arian sighed leaning up to poke the other side of Azriel's face in an attempt to get him to smile properly, to no avail as the vampire pulled away rolling his eyes.

Throwing the covers aside and stalking to the bathroom Arian tried to get a hold on his feelings. He was worried about whether Akemi was okay, happy about Akemi's opening up last night, confused about this 'Tom' person, and grateful that through all of this Azriel was still by his side. His eyes frowned slightly at Azriel's continuing half smiles, the vampire had been brought up among such deadly politics that he controlled each thought, each feeling to the utmost. Arian was used to it, but he wasn't yet certain how Akemi would take it, however Azriel's frowns and worry had become a lot easier to read since the little mystery had showed up.

Arian sighed as he realised he would have to write his parents soon and let them know he had found his mates, though perhaps they could help with Tom. As soon as the holidays came up Arian was determined that Akemi should accompany him and Azriel to their homes though perhaps they'd have to verse him in some politics first so as not to offend anyone. Thinking back to Akemi's horrific scarring Arian decided that maybe it wouldn't matter so much anyway. There were so few born vampire's left that children were scarce. Born vampires could have children that grew and aged until their maturity when they would stop aging. No turned vampire wanted to turn a child and curse them to stay that way forever, not since Elder Gregorio anyway. This meant that all vampires were very very protective of young, and Azriel had spent much of his life being doted upon by everyone he knew. Likely Akemi would receive the same treatment especially if they learnt of his past.

Both his pack and Azriel's clan lived in Russia and had been allies for many centuries meaning Arian spent more of his time in Azriel's various mansions than in the huge cave system his own pack lived in. Azriel's parents were very important, his father, Morne, was around 400 years old, one of the elders and strategy advisor to the leader of the high court. The high court was basically vampire royalty as you could not become a high court member without being over 500 years. It was made up of 10 elders and each had their own jurisdiction in running the vampire world, the capital of which was Russia. The leader was known as Elder Elzath and was 625 years old, all decisions went through him and he had no main jurisdiction.

Azriel's mother, Celeste, was a song mage rare for a vampire but not unheard of. She could weave spells using songs faster, stronger and easier than most wizards, specifically spells that would usually take a large amount of time to complete such as wards or rituals using runes. She was Master crafter and in charge of the wards that surrounded the vampire populations in Russia meaning she travelled a fair amount. Azriel never got to see her for more than a few days at a time, luckily Arian was always able to distract him and his father was always around one of the mansions and used to visit them plenty.

Arian snorted to himself as he compared Azriel's home with his, it was a no brainer as to which one Akemi would like better, although they didn't call him the little mystery for nothing, it was possible he'd surprise them.

Arian's pack lived in a huge cave system near deep in a large pine forest. His pack was one of the largest in Europe containing more than 300 wolves. The alpha Lerenis had 20 betas just to keep everything working. His father, Darius, was one of those 20 and his mother was a healer. The pack was a strong and old one. Luckily for him pack politics was a whole lot less complicated than vampire politics. In his pack strength equalled power, or the few highly intelligent ones commanded respect as healers or negotiators when speaking to other packs or races. Arian, although strong from his father's side, had inherited his mother's intelligence and hoped to become a negotiator one day. A demanding job but it would insure respect and a safety in his pack for him and his mates.

Drying himself and quickly dressing Arian slipped back out of the bathroom seeing Azriel who was stood impatiently by the door. The others in the dorm had woken and there was a flurry of activity as the remaining boys hurried to get ready.

"Come, we must go," he said with just an undertone of annoyance in his voice which Arian picked up on rolling his eyes. Making his way over they exited the dorms and began the trek down to the great hall.

* * *

AAAhh!! Can you believe it! A new chapter!! Just some background and proper detail on our boys ^_^ next adventure plot will come in next chapter which will be out faster than this one was by far.

Reviews will make annoying siblings leave the room for a whole hour! And make cookies rain from the sky ^_^…promise….

Colour x.X


	7. Chapter 7: Classes begin

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Hello people! Hope you are all well! No excuses as usual but if anyone desperately wants to know I've managed to change courses at Uni and am now very happy to be here working hard! :) That was why I was so busy. Apologies of course and bowed thanks for your continued loyalty!

Anyway I'm finally really enjoying this story so hopefully there is a bit more feeling and fun in these chapters. They also seem to be a lot longer than before! We'll be meeting a member of Arian's family soon so there's some excitement for you.

Thank all the reviewers/favouriters/alerters Great comments and I'm thankful for them all!

Most especially my motivator who PM pokes me ! This chapter is dedicated to you : **BlackRose-Cherry!**

On with the story!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"_Get up Arian, it seems our mystery has already left for breakfast, we shall have to teach him soon that he cannot go anywhere without letting us know," Azriel's soft voice said. Arian sat up quickly and growled as his eyes settled upon the empty bed that belonged to his Akemi._

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Chapter 7**

Having been eating breakfast with Elsander chattering away in his ear Akemi felt much braver. As the ditzy daemon finished his empty plate disappeared with a 'pop'. Akemi grinned at Elsander's confused face as he desperately searched for his pencil only to wail in despair when realising he had left it on his empty plate!

"Don't worry Elsander! I'm sure we can get another pencil," he giggled shaking his head at the absent minded boy. Elsander turned and glared at him, although there was no heat in it.

"That's easy for you to say! However that pencil was exactly the right shade of gray so as to be stimulating to the electrical nodes of the frontal lobe when I write!" Elsander replied in a slightly strained and high pitched voice. Akemi stared at him not really certain what to reply to that.

"Here try this one," said another voice. Akemi and Elsander looked up to see Arian holding out a pencil and Azriel stood close behind him. Elsander's face lit up and he snatched the pencil from Arian's grasp before scribbling on the margin of his book. "Wonderful! It's exactly right!" he exclaimed twirling it between his fingers.

"Keep it," Arian said gruffly. Elsander rose from the table and patted Akemi on the head softly.

"Let me know if you need help," he said smiling then nodding to both Arian and Azriel he wandered away his nose in the book.

"You're up early little one, you should have woken us before you left," Azriel said sitting gracefully down on Akemi's right side, a steaming goblet in one hand.

"Oh…Sorry," Akemi replied "I only came to get breakfast, you weren't awake, I didn't want to disturb you," he said

"Please always wake us from now Akemi," Azriel said "You are ours and we wish to keep you safe," he said.

Akemi nodded with a slight frown on his face but shuffled over as Arian sat down on his left holding a plate of bacon and steak. As the smell wafted over Akemi wrinkled his nose and sneezed. Arian laughed,

"Not hungry?" he asked nodding at the small portion of fruit on Akemi's plate. The ebony haired boy frowned.

"Um, I'm pretty full already thanks, I had a pomegranate and an orange while talking to Elsander. Anyway, I don't really eat meat," he said softly. Azriel's eyes widened a little and Arian snorted in disbelief,

"No meat? Not burgers or steak?" he said huffily eyeing the fruit in distaste. Akemi blushed rapidly,

"Um, I have never….never really tried either, but I just don't like the idea of eating something….something _dead_." He finished shivering. There was a pause and Arian laughed loudly before bringing one arm around his back and squeezing until he squeaked.

"Don't worry little Akemi, I'll eat the meat for both of us and you can eat your girly food," he said his eyes twinkling. Azriel rolled his eyes and flicked Arian hard on the nose,

"Ill-mannered wolf," he said matter of factly and Akemi glanced between them both before smiling widely. Azriel looked back down at Akemi and a small wrinkle in his forehead was all that betrayed his worry. "You may not eat meat Akemi but you must eat more than two pieces of fruit in the morning," he said.

Akemi glanced up at him and then away. "Professor Lalia gave me nutrition potions remember? They mean I get what I should, but my stomach…it isn't ready to eat so much yet," he mumbled without looking at either of them. There was a strange cracking sound and Akemi looked up in shock to see Arian had broken his plate in two.

"A...Arian!" he stuttered reaching out to check if the werewolf had hurt himself. "Are you okay?" he gasped. Azriel placed a calming hand on Akemi's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Arian doesn't know his on strength sometimes," he said airily. Arian grimaced but nodded in agreement shooting a grateful glance at the silver haired vampire. "Why don't I walk you to your first class this morning since mine is nearby and we'll let Arian finish his breakfast so perhaps he may get to classes on time?" the vampire continued primly before curling an arm around Akemi's waist and hoisting him gently up. The smaller boy nodded before smiling unsurely at Arian.

"Hurry! You shouldn't be late for the first class of the year!" he said and Arian grinned feeling better at the ebony haired boy's enthusiasm.

"Don't worry titch, I'm never late!" he replied smirking at Azriel's subtle eye roll. Akemi scowled and huffed angrily.

"Titch!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Having dropped Akemi off at the door of his class Azriel wandered a few doors further down to his own Ancient runes class trying to ignore the need to go back and constantly check on Akemi. The little mystery had seemed truly excited about his class and Azriel could admit he felt better that both the twins and the daemon Elsander were in Akemi's class. He pushed open the door to his own room and glancing around quickly found that Arian had in fact beat him here. Gliding gracefully through the single seat-desk combinations Azriel seated himself on the seat-desk next to Arian.

"Did you check Akemi was okay?" was the first question out of the blonde's mouth. Azriel managed to refrain from rolling his eyes again, a motion he seemed to constantly use when in the presence of the werewolf.

"Of course I did," he replied pulling out his pens and paper before ordering them neatly on the desk. Arian was sat slouched in the chair absently scratching a deep gash in the desk with one of his longer nails his eyes glazed over as if he was almost asleep. Azriel gave in to the urge to roll his eyes and moved his attention to the classroom. The walls were scattered with huge posters of different runes and casting methods. At the front were three large blackboards two clean and one covered in complicated scribbling that even with his enhanced vision Azriel could not make out.

The room was lit with large fat wax candles dripping down their black iron stands and various shelves filled with books lined down the right-hand side right up to the ceiling. Azriel could make out a few titles. _The ancient art of casting by Usea Stick, The history of the Fox rune by Kitsu Ne, Runes for dummies by Havep Atience. _Azriel recognised a few of the titles having studied the basics of runes with his mother as a child. Runes were an important part of her song Magery process and although he had no aptitude for music his rune work was good.

A single door by the side of the bookcase creaked open and a small dusty man came out wearing dark red robes and a bow tie. Azriel blinked trying to work out the impressive feat of wearing collared robes as well as a bow tie but since his mind couldn't seem to manage he gave up and ignored it. The man had wispy gray hair that seemed to be trying to escape his head and large horn rimmed glasses perched on the end of his nose. He shuffled up to the three blackboards before clambering onto a pile of books and coughing loudly.

"Welcome, welcome class! Always wonderful to see so many fresh and happy faces staring back at me," he exclaimed loudly in between bouts of coughing. "I'm Professor Rackheart and I'll be your Ancient Runes master for this year."

"Now to start with I'm going to split you between who already has some experience with Runes and those who are complete novices! Not to worry if you are a novice you'll soon catch on!" he babbled enthusiastically windmilling his arms about.

Glancing sideways Azriel could see Arian was grinning at the professor's strange demeanour. The rest of his class was murmuring quietly and shifting not entirely certain what was being asked of them. After some organisation those who had some basic proficiency were seated on one side of the class and those without on the other.

Professor Rackheart was lecturing the novices very fervently about the Runic alphabet which consisted of only 20 base Runes which combined to form any other Runes that existed. He had given those with experience the task of writing out as many of the 20 as they knew along with their main uses and most popular combinations. Arian seemed to have taken this as permission to draw a single large scale Lupis rune and label it with an arrow and a sentence that basically declared it as the most useful rune ever.

Leaning over Azriel's shoulder and snorting at the 19 beautifully drawn runes Arian huffed in annoyance.

"Look Az, seriously this class is going to be a doss, stop trying so hard!" he said poking the vampire in the cheek. Azriel didn't reply instead he sank a fang into the werewolf's prone finger and glared. Arian hissed and withdrew his finger pouting. "Did you get a reply from your father yet about the mating?" he asked in a more serious tone. The vampire turned to look at him,

"Yes I saw a letter in my cubby during breakfast but haven't had the time yet to open it." He replied. Arian yawned and leant back,

"I'm thinking of writing to my mother, I want to ask if Akemi can visit during the next open weekend," he said thoughtfully. Azriel nodded.

"It's as good an idea as any, we can take a portkey on the Saturday and come back on the Sunday, I'm sure your mother is a good choice to be the first to meet him and I think Akemi would enjoy seeing the pack. Also as a healer maybe she'll be able to take a look at his split magic and help us work out how his third mate has such a connection with him already." Arian nodded in reply.

"Anyway it certainly won't be a good idea to introduce him to my family before we instil some basic vampire politics into him." Azriel murmured and Arian frowned.

"We're going to have to keep him away from that as much as we can Az, he isn't ready for anything like that and certainly won't be able to deal with meeting any of your cousins," he growled frowning. Azriel sighed absently

"I know, I just hope that father's information about the mating bond tells us something useful about multiple partners_,_" he said under his breath. Their thoughts simultaneously drifted to their unknown mate, unsure as of yet what to think about him.

Azriel's worry was amplified by his concern about his own family and the political situation which could be a potential danger to Akemi and Arian should he not handle it very carefully. He wasn't too worried about Arian, with his strength and own political backing, but little Akemi…. The hierarchy system in the school meant that it was going to be hard to control the fallout if he wasn't quick.

Azriel sighed again and let his mind wander imagining whether Akemi's Runes teacher was any less infuriating and whether he was settling in okay. As his heart tightened in worry his lips pursed very slightly and Arian's eyes on him softened allowing their fingers to brush against each others. This was going to be a long class…..

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Meanwhile back at the ranch….no wait….Akemi's Runes classroom….

Akemi smiled at Elsander as he took his seat, glancing round the classroom he admired some of the art; The Runic art was done in many fluorescent colours on a pristine white background making Akemi think of some of the muggle art he'd seen at his school, the few times he'd managed to attend.

The desks were bright green and curved from one of the chairs arm rests and the chairs themselves were pale blue and rounded, making him feel somewhat like he was sitting on a bubble. The back wall of the classroom was one massive window and gave an amazing view of the forest, plenty of light streamed in making everything in the classroom seem brighter than it already did. At the front was a large white screen behind a strange glass desk with silver feet that were shaped like spirals.

There were shelves full of books and strange moving silvery contraptions that swayed back and forth and made quiet whirring and chiming noises.

"Looking forward to learning?" said a voice next to his ear and Akemi started turning to see bright purple eyes filling his vision.

"Oh Elsander! Yes very much! This classroom is amazing, though I'd expected it to be like my old school, kind of dark and stone with candles," Akemi smiled "I much prefer this!" Elsander gave him a lopsided grin and brought his fist down on one of the twins' hands whom had been trying to steal his pencil.

"Its teachers preference here I think, there are probably some classrooms backwards enough to use candles, natural lighting is so much better," he agreed nodding his head so hard he had to blow his bangs away again. Akemi giggled both at Elsander and Jared who was cradling his smarting hand.

The classroom door opened and in breezed a lady whom Akemi assumed to be the professor; she glided to the front of the classroom and placed the pile of books she was clutching on the glass desk before perching herself on it and crossing her legs.

She seemed very young and was tall and thin with very straight blonde hair to her shoulders which framed her face in a straight edged bob. Her eyes were icy blue and were covered by a pair of glittery pink glasses which curved up to points at each outward end. She was wearing a pale peach blouse with a light blue necktie, very tight rose patterned stockings with a white with silver edged skirt that was tight around her middle and stuck out at the bottom just above her knees.

"Well, good morning students," she began in a clear voice, "My name is Professor Steel, and I shall be your ancient Runes professor this term. "Is there anyone here who has a basic proficiency in this art? I understand some of you may have had some basic home schooling before attending this class."

About three people in the class raised their hands Elsander included. Professor Steel nodded and stood up abruptly before moving to stand in front of the white screen at the front of the classroom. She waved her hand and the screen lit up, then waving her wand she wrote 'Runic Alphabet' across the top of the screen. "Since there are so few of you for the benefit of everyone else then you three will simply have to be bored, for today anyway."

"Now, the Runic spells and rituals are all based on the combination, in different ways, of the 20 basic Runes in the Runic alphabet. The harder the combinations the stronger and more practiced the Rune Master must be," she said. Waving her wand again 20 different Runes appeared on the screen. "Today I will go through the names and core affinities of each Rune and explain how one would go about combining them, however, and this is a _big_ however," she said her eyes narrowing "If I hear of anyone attempting to combine and practice Runes outside of class times the punishment will be most severe. Runic skills are extremely dangerous as they are classed under 'rites' and the very definition of a rite is a highly controlled and delicate ceremony which requires great precision and focus, skills which must be taught and practiced." She finished off with a flourish before turning back to the screen.

The first Rune written up was in the shape of a zero with a single line through the middle horizontally. Professor Steel flicked her wand and a name appeared underneath in neat, bold cursive script. "The name of this Rune is 'Theta'" she began pointing at it and surveying the class, "It is the strongest of the alphabet and is used to anchor most rites. Its main affinity is Earth and its use logic." She moved back to perch on the glass table.

"Right, please take notes, next week there will be a test. Do you best and practice drawing the Runes, a wonkily drawn rune could turn out to cause your own face to become wonky during a ritual." She said matter-of-factly drawing a scattered, and slightly nervous, chuckle from around the class. Then as she turned back to explain the other 19 Runes there was a scuffle as people drew out paper and pens and began to diligently scribble.

Akemi was working hard writing down everything Professor Steel was saying. He'd never had a class this interesting at Hogwarts, but then he'd never taken ancient Runes there, perhaps she should have listened more to Hermione after all he thought sadly. Then he shook his head, he didn't want to think about things like that, and looked down at his paper again, only to frown at his poor attempts at drawing the Runes. There was a chuckle from his left and he turned to see Elsander's smiling face.

"Don't worry about it little one, practice makes perfect," he said "We'll practice together, you'll soon get it!" he said cheerfully, and Akemi smiled back the daemon's optimism rather contagious.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

In no time at all it was already time for lunch; Akemi's first double period was over. He stood up and stretched wincing as his back clicked. Making sure all his stuff was packed he followed Elsander and the twins into the steady rush of people that filled the corridor down to lunch. There was so many people the noise was like a constant buzz and Akemi found himself rather enjoying being 'one of the crowd' he took a tight hold of Elsander's jacket and let the atmosphere wash over him. The managed to get into the great hall finally and the twins dived for the fruit sorbet. Elsander laughed and made room for Akemi to stand next to him.

"Pick something Akemi, we'll go sit outside, it's lovely weather and the hall is very crowded today," he said motioning to the full tables. Akemi nodded and grabbing a tray picked up a pomegranate, a bowl of fruit salad and cream, a glass of milk and a small wholemeal cheese sandwich. Elsander's tray held a bowl of steaming pasta with sauce and a tall glass of elderberry cordial. The twins had what was expected of them; a large mango sorbet and a chocolate milkshake. Akemi shook his head but laughed at them. Together they made their way back through the crowd and out a door that had been especially propped open for this occasion.

Laughing and chattering, it took Akemi quite a while to remember that he'd said he would meet Arian and Azriel in the hall at lunch. Standing up with a gasp he dropped his mostly untouched lunch to the floor.

"Emi?" asked Alexei "What's wrong?" he looked up at Akemi with concern.

Akemi turned to him "I have to go find them!" was his only explanation as he took off back to the Great Hall. Elsander frowned before standing.

"It's okay," said the daemon "I'll just check he finds them before returning, we should have remembered," he said distractedly before following Akemi's rushing figure back to the Great Hall.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Well there you have it. Next chapter will start building on the mating issues, letters from Azriel's parents and a discussion about meeting Arian's as well as more classes and a first meeting with a professor whom may become rather important!

Reviews will spawn a suitcase containing a million sweets of your choice in your bedroom, so I would really recommend it!

Colour x.X


End file.
